Sur une plage d'Espagne
by KaRa LuV JB
Summary: James de Busted et sa petite amie Kara, alors agés de 15 ans passent de superbe vacances sur une plage d'Espagne ou L'amour y est au rendez-vous!


Les vacances...les belles et longues vacances d'été où l'on oublie la notion du temps, où on passe ses journées à se prélasser sur la plage à regarder les gens passer et vivre le moment pleinement...James avait particulièrement hâte aux vacances cette année puisqu'il allait les passer en Espagne avec sa petite amie adorée, Kara. Il était avec elle depuis qu'ils avaient tout deux 13 ans et deux années c'étaient écoulées depuis...Il aimait Kara plus que tout au monde, et il sentait depuis quelques temps, que leur relation devrait passer à un autre stade (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire).James était tellement excité à l'idée de passer deux semaines avec Kara, loin de chez-lui,qu'il avait même commencer à faire ses bagages, une semaine à l'avance...Kara se marrait, elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi autant d'enthousiasme de sa part...Mais bon...  
  
Finalement, le grand jour arriva et James était aux anges...Avant de passer la porte et d'aller rejoindre sa belle,Il se fit interpeller par son père...  
  
-James Elliott Bourne, j'ai affaire à te parler, jeune homme  
  
-Quoi??  
  
-Viens ici...  
  
-Oui papa adoré que j'aime de tout mon coeur, qu'y a t'il?  
  
-James, je sais que tu adore Kara à en mourir et c'est super, je suis content pour toi mais, je dois t'avertir de quelque chose...  
  
-Quoi donc??  
  
-Tu sais, j'ai déjà eu ton âge...et moi aussi j'avais une copine,un peu comme Kara...je t'éparge les détails mais bon...la seule chose que j'ai à te dire est : Fais attention, je connais ton plan, une plage, Kara, toi, personne aux alentours, le bonheur...un conseil, n'oublie pas d'apporter des préservatifs...  
  
Il lui sourit puis lui lança une boîte de capotes...James riait aux éclats puis dit : ''J'y avais songé''  
  
La liberté, il passa enfin la porte puis courut rejoindre Kara...  
  
-Holà Senor, prêt à y aller??  
  
-Oui ma belle, j'ai trop hâte!!!  
  
James remercia les parents de Kara pour la 10 00000 fois de l'avoir invité puis commença une longue et ''passionante'' discussion sur le thème du football avec Mr Tointon...Kara s'endormie sur l'épaule de James et ce dernier trouva ce geste hyper mignon...Après quelques heures d'avion (et de repos pour nos deux tourtereaux..) ''La famille'' arriva à destination et James fût abasourdi par la beauté de cette contrée inconnue à ses yeux.Les 4 touristes (oui bon, Hannah, la jeune soeur de Kara avait préféré partir avec sa meilleure amie...James avait prit sa place..) arrivèrent à l'hotel et Kara fût surprise lorsque sa mère lui annonça qu'elle allait partager une chambre avec James pendant 2 semaine...Elle était heureuse et appeurée à la fois...James quant à lui, il flottait sur son petit nuage...Que pouvait-il demander de plus? James, homme galant (ouais bon...) apporta les bagages de sa copine à leur chambre et àprès s'étendit sur le grand lit double...Kara entra dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
-Ça va ma belle??  
  
-Oui, oui...  
  
-C'est trop fab, une chambre pour nous deux...  
  
James s'avança vers elle puis tenta de l'embrasser mais Kara le repoussa...  
  
-James...excuse-moi pour mon attitude mais...  
  
-Quoi bébé??  
  
-Je suis juste un peu, comment dire, gênée à l'idée de partager une chambre et surtout un LIT avec toi...Prends-le pas mal mon amour mais, tu es mon premier petit ami et je n'ai jamais dormi avec un garçon auparavant...  
  
-Crois-tu que je ne suis pas intimidé moi aussi??  
  
Kara ria, James avait toujours les mots pour détendre l'atmosphère peu importe la situation...Il lui sourit puis ajouta:  
  
-Bébé, si tu préfères, je peux dormir par terre, le plencher m'a l'air comfortable...  
  
-Non, aussi bien vaincre ma peur une fois pour toute...  
  
-Bonne idée!!  
  
Kara se rapprocha de lui puis l'embrassa...''Pour t'avoir empêcher de le faire plus tôt...'' James l'embrassa de nouveau puis dit : ',T'es pardonnée beauté...''  
  
Une heure plus tard, James alla prendre sa douche alors que Kara discutait avec ses parents, puis vice-versa...  
  
Le jeune couple se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre et discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Kara poussa un long et pénible baillement indiquant sa fatigue...James baillant à son tour, ils décidèrent de se coucher.Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis tombèrent dans les bras de morphée, un contre l'autre. 


End file.
